Injuries and Winchesters
by AterImber
Summary: xReader fic. General, sick. Featuring Team Free Will. (Dean, Sam and Cas) No pairing.


"Hey, where are you?" You hear one of the boys yell from the front door.

"I'm on the couch!" You yell back, punctuating it with a cough.

You hear some shuffling around and the scrape of him taking his boots off before you see a head poke in the doorway. Well, more like a mop of hair popped itself into the doorway.

 _Guess that means I know whose back._ You thought, coughing again as you chuckled.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Sam asked, stepping into the room to come sit beside you on the couch.

"I'm really good, actually." You lied, with fake enthusiasm.

He nodded and hugged you, almost cutting your limited air supply off.

"You don't have to be strong, for us. I know it must be a bitch." Sam said, holding you out by the shoulders, studying your face.

"No, really, I'm feeling better." You stated, trying to look at him with your ' _I'm not lying_ ' face.

"How could you call her a bitch?" Dean exclaimed, walking into the room, looking at his brother with a smirk.

"I didn't!" Sam exclaimed, eyes going wide under his hair.

"I believe that Dean is what is commonly referred to as 'teasing' you, Sam." Cas stated, popping into the room right behind Dean.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean swore, jumping slightly.

"I apologize Dean, it's hard for me to gage how close to others I will be when popping into a room that is so…small." Cas explained, looking around the tiny space, as if in wonder.

Dean glared at the angel before walking over to sit on the arm of the couch that your head wasn't on. Sam was looking at Cas like he still hadn't gotten used to the angel randomly popping in on them (which made you laugh because it had only been _seven years_ ). You moved to push yourself up on the couch, so you weren't taking up all the space, when Sam put his hand on your chest, pushing you back down slightly.

"You shouldn't try to move yet, you're still in a lot of pain." He explained, gently taking his hand off you when he'd noticed Dean's eyebrow's shoot up.

"No I'm not." You protested, but allowed yourself to be pushed back down anyway.

"Cas, can't you just angel mojo it away or something?" Dean asked, clearly not liking that you were injured for so long.

"Dean, we've already been over this, I can't heal this type of wound. If I were to intervene it would possibly make it worse." Cas explained, taking a couple steps closer to you.

"Wait, when did you go over this? And why haven't I heard about it?" You asked, looking between the boys around you.

Sam looked down in guilt, Dean looked away, starring at the off T.V like it was the most interesting thing on the planet, and Cas just tilted his head in confusion, being the only one who didn't take his eyes off you.

"You didn't explain the complications?" He questioned, eyes flicking up to Dean.

"No, they didn't. I was told you were too busy with the war and being hunted to have time to pop by." You informed the angel through gritted teeth, sitting up against the arm of the chair, none of the boys noticing.

"Dean, why would you keep something as important as that from someone?" Cas asked, still seriously confused.

"Yeah Dean, why would you keep that from me?" You questioned, glaring at the hunter.

"It's not just my fault – Sam could've said something about it too!" Dean defended, looking up to the angel with daggers.

"Hey!" Sam cried, looking up to his brother in shock.

"Don't give me that, you know you could've and you didn't, so I shouldn't be getting all the blame for this." Dean stated, standing up.

"At least I only found out this morning!" Sam yelled back, also standing.

"Were you going to tell me Sam?" You asked, curling yourself slightly closer to the back of the couch – sometimes you forgot how giant those boys were until they got angry.

"You did not! I saw you talking to Cas a week ago!" Dean accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam's face suddenly drained and he took a step away from his brother. He momentarily turned to flick his eyes over to the aforementioned angel before looking back at his brother and swallowing thickly.

"Y-you _saw_ us talking or you _heard_ us talking?" Sam stuttered, voice losing it's menacing tone, making him sound like a frightened kid.

"What's the difference?" Dean asked confused, his anger disappearing as well.

"Uh – nothing." Sam replied quickly, eyes shifting down to look at the floor.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, eyes narrowing.

Sam turned his back to his brother, which you assumed meant he was heading toward the door to leave the room, when the angel popped up in front of him. Sam jumped back slightly surprised at the sudden occupied space in front of him.

"Sam, I think it's time to tell them." Cas informed, his gravely voice making it almost unnecessary for him to attempt to whisper.

You turned yourself around slightly, resting your arms on the back of the couch so you could continue to watch the action before you, regardless of the sharp pull from your injury.

One thing that continued to surprise you was that even though you'd been with the trio for a fair amount of time, mostly everything they did seemed like it was being done in a movie-esque way, as if begging for someone to swoop in and capture it on film.

"Yeah Sam, I think it's time you tell me." Dean piped up, his angry stare back now that he knew his brother had been keeping something from him.

Sam's head went down and even though you couldn't see, you just knew he'd closed his eyes. Cas dipped his head, as if wanting to get the hunter to look at him before placing a hand on his shoulder and his face softened immensely, conveying the most emotion you'd ever seen from the angel. Sam lifted his head up to meet the angel's eyes and they seemed to be having a conversation in their heads before the hunter nodded reluctantly and turned back to face you and his brother.

Cas dropped his hand off Sam's shoulder but let it dangle dangerously close to his hand, their fingers just barely brushing against each other.

"Sam, what have you been keeping from me?" Dean demanded, clearly getting sick of the wait.

"It's really not that big of a-"

"Just tell me damn it!" Dean yelled, stomping closer to his brother, looking ready to punch him.

Suddenly, Cas was between the two brothers, oddly enough protecting Sam from the one person who was sworn to protect him. You looked between the boys, not sure if you should try and intervene or not, although considering that was how you got injured in the first place, you were leaning more toward not bothering to step in. You gasped in pain and doubled over slightly, clutching at your side as you felt new, cool waves of liquid start to seep out of it.

"Dean,-" Sam was cut off by your gasp of pain.

You doubled over slightly, clutching at your side as you felt new, cool waves of liquid start to seep out of it, gritting your teeth, still trying to not show them how injured you actually were.

"Damn it!" Dean swore, running out of the room, hopefully to grab the first aid kit.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay. You're gonna be fine." Sam muttered, suddenly taking up the space in front of you, one of his giant hands on your shoulders.

All you could do was nod back in response, and try to keep the tears from falling down your face. Cas was suddenly beside Sam, his one hand on your other shoulder, the only way he'd figured out how to comfort a person. You pressed your hands harder into your side, and gave the boys a weak smile.

Dean strode back into the room, holding a few towels and the first aid kit. He glared at his brother, getting Sam to move, however slightly.

"Sammy, I'm gonna need more room than that if I'm gonna patch it up." Dean ground out, obviously impatient.

"Why don't I stitch it back up?" Sam offered, holding his hands out to receive the items.

"Damn it Sam! We don't have time for this!" Dean exclaimed, throwing the items down before stomping back out of the room.

"I will go make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Cas stated before disappearing, leaving you alone with the youngest.

"I'm gonna need to move your hands away so I can get a good look at it, okay?" Sam asked, looking at you cautiously.

"Of course." You replied, taking your hands away slowly, trying to hide your wince.

You absolutely hated how he was still the only one walking on eggshells around you, it wasn't even his fault and yet he felt guilty. If any of them should be feeling guilty, it should've been the eldest, not the one who'd patched it up in the first place.

He pulled your shirt up slowly, watching your face for any signs of additional pain, which you had to admit was starting to piss you off – he should know by now that you weren't a freakin' china doll! You could take a hit – from _Dean_ no less and not be reduced to a pile of tears, they needed more faith in you than they did.

"Sam, I'm fine. Just stitch it up so Dean can come back." You stated, with a small smile.

"You _want_ Dean to come back? Last I checked you liked it better when he wasn't around." Sam stated, raising an eyebrow as he set to work, wiping away the blood with one of the towels.

"Well, I'd rather have him in here than trashing some place else." You reasoned, watching his hands to avoid looking at his face.

You knew that instead of what you'd actually said, he'd heard, 'I'd rather have him take it out on me then something that doesn't deserve it.' Which bugged the hell out of you – you had gotten way to close to these boys.

"You know Cas and I wouldn't let that happen." He replied, eyes flicking up to your face.

"Speaking of you and Cas, were you actually going to tell him?" You asked, hoping to change the subject.

Sam let out a small laugh at that as he put the towel down and shook his head, picking up the needle.

"I was thinking about it, but Cas doesn't want to tell him, he knew how pissed he'd be. So no, we're not gonna tell him yet." Sam answered, beginning to stitch your wound up.

"Of course he's gonna be pissed but the longer you wait to tell him, the more pissed he'll be. I'd say to get it over with and bear the enraged monster now." You stated, with a small smile.

"I'm an enraged monster now, am I?" Dean asked, walking back into the room.

You looked up to him, still smiling as you pretended to give him a once over, before nodding, earning you a pillow to the head.

"Hey! I'm not done stitching yet!" Sam cried with a laugh, throwing the pillow back to his brother.

"Well hurry it up, Bitch. We got stuff to do." Dean replied, his smirk returning.

Sam just shook his head and went back to stitching you up. You looked at his face, trying to gauge if he would reply but it became evident he wouldn't.

"Jerk."

Sam's head shot up and Dean's eyes widened as they both looked at you, jaws agape.

"What? Sam wasn't going to say because he was busy, so I figured I'd fill in." You shrugged, smiling at their matching expressions.

The brother's looked to each other, expressions staying the same before looking back to you again. You started laughing at their faces – for men who claimed to only deliver bad news, they sure knew how to make someone laugh.

"What kind of stuff do we have to do?" Sam asked, slowly pulling your shirt back down and putting the needle away.

"We gotta talk about how long you've been dating a certain angel." Dean deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam looked up to his brother again, trying to see if he was serious or not.

"I haven't been dating an angel Dean. Who told you that?" Sam asked, standing up and moving away to throw the bloody towels away.

"Doesn't matter who told me. What matters is I know." Dean stated.

"What does Dean know?" Cas asked, almost falling over the arm of couch as he popped in.

"Dean says someone told him I've been dating an angel." Sam explained, throwing the towels away before walking back to sit on the coffee table.

"Did he say who?" Cas asked again, looking to the mentioned Winchester.

"Doesn't matter who told me, what matters is I know." Dean repeated, looking to the angel.

"Should this not wait until one of us isn't seriously injured?" Cas suggested, taking a few steps so he was standing in front of you.

"I'm fine." You replied automatically.

Cas gave you an _'oh please'_ look that would've been comical if not for the growing tension in the room.

"Cas is right, we can sort this out after we take of this." Sam nodded, putting a hand on your knee.

Dean looked at the three of you before sighing and visibly deflating, nodding as he gave in.

"Fine, but I'm so kicking your ass after."

"Deal."


End file.
